Older Brothers, Old Grudges And Even Older Crushes
by SupernaturalDR
Summary: When Zack and Cody's older brother comes to look after them with their mom out of town no one expected him to start dating Maddie for for Zack's feelings for Maddie to come back but which brother does Maddie like more?
1. Chapter 1

"Hey" a tall brown haired boy said walking over to where Maddie and London where standing "you don't know where I can find out room numbers for people is do you?"

As Maddie looked at the guy she couldn't help thinking that the guy looked like Zack only older more her own and London's age and also the fact she knew Zack was upstairs playing a computer game. This guy was tall around 6'1 and had green eyes also he had two tattoo's that where viewable on his body a red flower on his right forearm and black crucifix on his left forearm.

"Over there" London said dismissively not looking up

"Thanks" he said and walked off in the other direction

"London don't you think he looks like Zack" Maddie asked "but like our age?"

"Yeah but his hair was the wrong colour" London said and then smiled "you thought I didn't pay much attention to him didn't you Maddie?"

"Well you didn't look at him face to face" Maddie said "I thought you were just being rude"

"Do you think he thought that?" London asked since the two girls had turned 18 London had been more mature and responsible for her actions even though Maddie claimed it had nothing to do with it London claimed it was her friendship with Maddie that had made her a better person. "Maybe I should go and apologise Maddie"

"Ok" Maddie said rolling her eyes "let's go"

"Hi" London said walking back over to the guy and extending her hand "London Tipton if you are looking for someone I am sure me and Maddie could help"

"Maybe you could" he said smiling at them both "I am looking for my troublesome little brother's their 15 and around 5'6"

"They're not blonde are they?" Maddie asked

"You know my boys?" he asked

"Zack and Cody" London added "we know them they are kind of like our friends / little brothers"

"My condolences" he said with a grin "Ryan Martin"

"Maddie Fitzpatrick" Maddie said "and London introduced herself"

"That she did" Ryan said "so where are the boys?"

"Either in their room or school" Maddie said "erm half past two Cody will be on his way home and Zack will have bunked English and will be in the suite"

"Zack better not be bunking English" Ryan said "he promised mom he would take school seriously excuse me while I go and kill my little brother" causing Maddie and London to smile as he walked off

"Problem?" London asked when he walked back

"Room number or floor?" Ryan asked

"We'll lead you" Maddie said and lead Ryan up the stairs.

Zack was sitting playing on guitar hero when there was a knock on the door and he looked at the clock he knew it was 15 minutes too early for Cody and their mom was away for another week so he couldn't think who it could possibly be.

"Who is it?" he called out

"Maddie and London" Maddie shouted "can we come in and watch TV or something"

"Sure" Zack said whenever he bunked the last lesson of the day he was normally alone as Maddie and London normally did not agree with him bunking English but he found English easy. Maddie and London then walked in as the door was open.

"Hey Zack" London said "there was some big guy downstairs looking for you"

"Oh yeah" Zack said getting slightly nervous

"Yeah a tall muscular guy" Maddie said

"With tattoo's" London added

"You're not scaring me" Zack said

"Boy you best get your ass back in school for English" Ryan said walking in and Zack's face went from worry sheer excitement

"Ry" he said hugging his brother "I thought you were in LA for a couple more days"

"I was gunna" Ryan said "then my gig got cancelled and I had already finished college I decided to come and check in on you boys with mom away with dad"

"Cody will flip now your here" Zack said "finally we have you in Boston Moseby will like die"

"He was always happy there was only two of them" Maddie said smiling at the confused look on Ryan's face

"Did you do the game with the bellhop trolley?" Ryan asked

"You taught them that?" London asked

"Sweetie I invented it" Ryan said "so guitar hero little brother?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Boys**

"Zack I'm home" Cody said opening the door and heard Metallica blasting from the TV

"Hey Cody" Zack and Ryan shouted at the same time

"Ry, what are you doing here?" Cody asked

"My gig got cancelled" Ryan said "and my law course finished for Christmas so here I am"

"That's cool" Cody said "have you met anyone?"

"London and Maddie" Zack said

"Zack has a crush on Maddie" Cody said

"I do not" Zack said "I did when I was like 12"

"So if I said she was cute?" Ryan said

"I'd agree doesn't mean I fancy her" Zack said

"So if I wanted to date her?" Ryan asked

"Then date her I don't care" Zack said and then tossed down the TV remote and walked out of the room

"Something tells me Zack still has a crush on Maddie" Ryan said scratching his beard and laughing

"Well your the college major" Cody said "you would know"

"I'm gonna go talk to him" Ryan said walking out of the room and he saw Zack sitting by the door with his head against the wall "you ok buddy?"

"Kinda" Zack said "I don't love Maddie like I use to but it doesn't mean I want you to date her"

"I understand" Ryan said "but she's a cute, funny girl if I wanna date her and she wants to date me there is not really much you can do to stop us Zack"

"I know" Zack said "I just don't wanna see either of you hurt, she's my first proper crush and your my big brother"

"You cannot protect me or her for ever Zack" Ryan said "I had dates in LA with girls and they didn't work out you couldn't stop me getting hurt then Maddie is 18 I am guessing she has had other boyfriends before you cannot watch out for everyone"

"She has but they aren't you" Zack said "I have not been bothered because if they break up I can be her friend if it is a bitter break up she is my best friend and you are my brother I won't stop you but I don't want to be drug into the middle if it doesn't work"

"Ok" Ryan said "who is to say we get together in the first place dude she might find me a dick and say no"

"That happens to other kids" Zack said confidently "not you and me specially me with girls my age"

"Good man" Ryan said "you and Cody stay out of trouble I am going to see Maddie"

**Girls**

"Maddie what's the matter with you" London said "you have been acting weird all day"

"What?" Maddie said looking up at London "no I haven't"

"You so have" London said "ever since you met Ryan Martin ... ha see you're turning red"

"I am not" Maddie said even though she knew she couldn't change her facial colour "I am just hot is all"

"So you don't have the tiniest crush on him?" London asked her best friend "I know you do Maddie"

"Yes London" Maddie said "if it makes you be quiet I find him attractive"

"What about Zack?" London asked "doesn't he still have a crush on you?"

"Zack doesn't have a crush on me anymore no" Maddie said "I asked him before he went back to school this year and he said he would maybe date me when he was older but he promised the schoolboy crush was gone"

"Well if he looks like that in a couple of years you'll have major competition" London said as Ryan came downstairs and was talking to another employee before walking over to Maddie.

"Can we talk?" he asked


	3. Chapter 3

**Maddie, Ryan and London**

"So what did you want to talk about?" Maddie asked

"I know I am not going to be around for long" Ryan said "but can we go out for dinner?"

"Sure" Maddie said trying to hide her excitement but it just wasn't working "erm how about tonight?"

"Well I am with the boys tonight how about tomorrow?" Ryan asked "or I could make you dinner with the boys and we could hang out?"

"I like that idea" Maddie said "can I have your phone number I will text you when I finish?"

"Sure" he said and told her his phone number "I will have it on unless I am like asleep or in the shower or something else I cannot think of right now"

"Ok" Maddie said giggling "see you later" and Ryan nodded and walked off towards the dining room

"Ok what's the matter with you?" London said "when do you go all giggly?"

"I don't know" Maddie said "normally I am the sensible girl and you are the giggly one"

"I would be insulted but your right" London said "so do you think Zack will be ok with this?"

"Well he is older now" Maddie said "I think he would be mature about it or at least I hope he would be"

"But it is Zack" London said "he can be pretty childish"

"So can you" Maddie teased her friend "and your older than Zack"

"Touché" London said with a grin "but I am not the one whose brother just asked out his crush for three years at least am I?"

"I know" Maddie said "but I hope Zack can be mature enough to let this go, at least I think he can"

"I dunno" London said "I suspect a fight will come about from this probably tonight if I know Zack as well as I think I do"

**Zack and Cody**

"You are taking this well" Cody said

"Yeah well he's my brother" Zack said "I want him to be happy"

"Really what's the catch?" Cody said "you never do anything nice for me just because I am your brother"

"Fine" Zack said "I want Maddie to be happy and if being with Ry makes her happy I have to deal with it because I don't want her to choose him over me"

"What if she marries him?" Cody said "she would choose him then"

"But we wouldn't argue over it" Zack said "I would have let them be together rather than tried to win her and lost"

"That's very mature Zack" Cody said "I know that Ryan and probably Maddie will appreciate it"

"I am not doing it for Ryan" Zack said "I am doing it for Maddie"


End file.
